Slytherin Introductions
by Fear Of Apathy
Summary: Set during CoS in beginning. Published originally on account Cher0816. Basically, Harry gets tired of the prejudices set upon the somewhat darker house and decides that he needs to have a chat to see for himself. Includes changed scenes form other books.
1. Slytherin Introductions

Ever since that first incident at the dueling club, Harry had been shunned out of fear at the Gryffindor table, and avoided like the plague by all the other houses. Not to say that all of the Gryffindors were so disloyal; Ron and Hermione stuck by his side. Now, when he walked through corridors, a hushed silence reigned and few looked him in the eye or even at him at all, for fear of getting the same fate as Justin Flinch-Fletchy. **(AN**: that was the first victim, right? He had never liked his fame before, and now, the fear he unintentionally inspired in those young, impressionable, _innocent_ hearts, was more unwelcome than before.

Thinking it over, he should have known. Parseltongue, the language of the snakes, was feared just because of its connection with said animals. Snakes, for reasons unknown to Harry, were considered "dark" creatures, thus, the language and anything that could possibly be connected to it were considered dark.

Slytherin house. Here, Harry thought a lot. Slytherin, whose house mascot was a snake, was disrespected and feared throughout Hogwarts and the wizarding world. The reasons being its connection with snakes, and the other, was that the founder, Salazar Slytherin, was said to be one of the most feared dark wizards of the millennium.

Slytherin was also one of the most well known, and feared, speakers of Parseltongue, aside from Voldemort. This didn't help Harry one bit.

But, back to Harry's thoughts on Slytherin. He compared his experiences with being shunned for being connected to something dark, and not totally good. It was like they expected him to be evil for being a Parselmouth. _Well_, he thought, _you can't just pick one out of a population and judge the whole population that way!_ This was how he came to the conclusion that not all of the Slytherin students were bad, just extremely misjudged.

_I should have known they would shun me for being connected to what they call dark. _Dark doesn't mean evil, it just means that often it is used to cause pain, or needs a sacrifice. While you may think that it means evil, it doesn't. You could cause just as much pain with the light spells as you could with the dark, you just have to be creative enough to figure it out._ So_, Harry summarized, _it's all about the intent._

_Maybe I should find out if my theory about the Slytherins was right… In fact, I myself was almost a Slytherin. I should try, even if it is only to see what I am missing here in Gryffindor. The hat did say something about making true friends in Slytherin._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

This was how Harry found himself following a sixth year Slytherin student in the dungeons one rainy afternoon. Now, Harry was under his invisibility cloak, which he had got from his father for Christmas the year before. It had served as an aid to walking around school after hours undetected. In fact, last year, it had helped Harry and his friends save the Sorcerer's Stone. Shaking his head to clear it of the memories and returning to his previous task of reaching to Slytherin commons, he tried as hard as he could to remember the rout to the rooms.

Left. Right. Down stairs. Right…

After almost 15 minutes of this, the student Harry was following stopped in front of a blank stretch of stone wall, and said quietly, as if being followed into his domain was normal and it was an ingrained paranoia, "_basilisk fang_." The wall slid open, and Harry quickly stepped in, afraid of the wall closing before him and having to be opened again, causing suspicion. (It wasn't everyday a door would open and no one would come in!)

**(AN**: This part took me so long to cross reference! Which, I might add, was kind of worthless, because there was only about three sentences about it. Might as well make my own, eh?

The Slytherin common room was lit with dark candles in silver brackets, which were shaped intricately like snakes, and a large, gothic style chandelier in the middle of the room hanging low. There were several long, black leather couches spread around the large room, and several dark wooden tables surrounded by old miscellaneous chairs that all looked well worn. A book shelf lined the back wall, and was filled with hundreds of old tomes, with heavy snake bookends. To the right of the entrance, there was a warm fire below a mantelpiece that had a long, slightly tarnished, mirror atop of it.

Harry heard laughing to his left, and saw Malfoy and the other Slytherin first years sitting in a circle. Trying to solve his incurable curiosity about the Slytherins, he carefully snuck up to what seemed the head of the circle, thankful for the thick, soft, forest green carpet that was muffling his footsteps.

"Do you think Potter could be the Heir?"

"No," another answered, "he's too much of a goody-two-shoes to be biased against muggleborns. Look at his best friend!" Harry vaguely recognized this voice as that of one Blaise Zabini, a quiet, dark-haired boy, who was in some of his classes.

The first voice spoke again. "Well then, who is it? We know it's not one of us, because of the potion we all take in first year to determine our bloodlines, and Snape _always_ puts up all of the older students' as examples! Whoever this 'heir' is, they are dangerous! They must be stopped!" Harry shifted around the circle to see the face of this speaker, and was greatly surprised to see the face of Gregory Goyle speaking. _Well, the hat said that Slytherin was for the cunning, and making yourself look stupid is definitely a good way to ensure an advantage._

"We don't know! We think it might be Potter, but, surely, all of _them_ think it's us! Keep up your observations, and we'll discuss this again tomorrow." Malfoy made it clear that this wasn't open to negotiation. "Now! Did anyone finish that potions essay yet?"

After the sudden change of topic, the first year Slytherins worked on their homework for the week, as it was a weekend, occasionally getting sidetracked, leading to giggles and loud talking.

Harry watched, amazed, at how well all of the Slytherins seemed to get along and help each other. It seemed that the Slytherins were immensely loyal and protective of their own, and nothing that was said in the common room ever left. Harry watched, again, longingly, at the kind of loyalty displayed by the group. If only his housemates would stick by him…

He didn't even notice that his eyelids were drooping shut until he felt the impact of the floor. The noise alerted the other students who whipped around. He stood up and decided to make himself known, lest someone step on the cloak, trip on it, and reveal himself.

A minute later, one of the group was finally brought back to reality.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing here? How… Why… Explain." Malfoy took up his natural leader stance and stood at the head of the group. Just like those horrible encounters in the hallways. Except, right nw, his eyes were slightly wide.

"I wanted to make a truce. I figured that: a) you would feel more secure in your territory, b) neither of us want a public scene, and c)… well, there is no c! I also wanted to see where I could have been if I hadn't've argued with the hat… I mean, I wanted to see if the Slytherins are really as bad ass as they seem out in the big wide school?" Harry had let loose one of his most guarded secrets. No one, not even Ron or Hermione, knew! Damn it! There goes all that _hidden_ Slytherin cunning that would be an advantage...

"Let me get this straight," a worried and confused Draco Malfoy reaffirmed, "you came down here so as to be a convenience to _us_, because of your own damned curiosity, and… because… wait. You said the hat… The had wanted to put you in Slytherin!" The look on his face would have made Harry laugh if he hadn't felt the need to keep up his defense.

"Yeeeees. So, about that truce."

"Wait. Slytherin?" A disbelieving eyebrow was raised.

"Yes, you nitwit! Does it really take that long to process that? Wait, don't answer that. I don't think I want to know."

"Um. What are your terms to the truce?" Draco seemed to have resigned much sooner than Harry had thought. _Interesting_.

"Well, I know that there is nothing that we can do differently in public. Gotta keep up appearances, ya know. Plus, I think that the old coot has a closer eye on me than the rest of us." Here, he inserted a fierce scowl. "The Weasleys are downright suspicious. Seriously, who asks for the number of the platform aftertwo children had gone through, and completedHogwarts, the numerous years of her younger four, and then the seven years of her own! Come on, tell me that doesn't sound the least bit off! Anyone?"

All he received were odd looks.

"Okay, back to the truce. Nothing different in public. Um, I'd like to at least be able to hold civil conversations with you. That would be nice, now that I think about it. Allies all over the school." Evil Smile number three: for use when possible world domination plans were being planned or talked about. "And then the world will be mine!" Evil, mad, maniacal laugh.

Harry received a handful of confused and slightly scared looks. It appears their possible friend/ally was slightly insane.

"Yes, sorry about that! Jeez, can't take a joke, can you." A cough interrupted Harry's slightly crazed world domination plans.

"Right. My conditions. No sabotaging my work, the rest of Gryffindor house, well… screw them. And my friends, namely Ron and Hermione. Exempt from especially mean pranks (because _I_ can take a joke!) and sabotage. No Gryffindor baiting for me and my friends. The rest are free game. Got it?"

The other second years went into a group huddle. Which was, actually, quite a comical sight, but Harry didn't have to gall to laugh about it behind their backs. In his mind though, he was snickering evilly. Blackmail material.

Several minutes later, Draco spoke up again. "We agree to those terms. However, your terms towards us?"

"Yes, yes, of course. And, in return, I will not bait any of you, or prank, or sabotage! Well, no immunity to pranks. You just won't be targeted with such frequent regularity. Anything you can think of?"

Choruses and mutters of "No" "We're good" and "Just peachy" were heard.

"I think that some new introductions are needed. I am Draco Malfoy. Call me Draco." Surprisingly, it was our favorite blond pureblood that spoke up first. Mind you, he was still smirking, but it was an improvement.

"Harry Potter. Often times called boy, freak, delinquent, andtroublemaker by my **evil **muggle aunt and uncle, Boy-Who-Lived, seriously evil dark wizard (Fred and George's words, by the way)… Well, just call me Harry."

"Gregory Goyle. I'm really not as dumb as I act out there. Call me Greg."

"Vincent Crabbe."

"Millicent Bullstrode. Call me Milli. Or something. Millicent is just dreadfully long."

She got several nods from her classmates.

"Pansy Parkinson. I am the gossip queen of Slytherin. Bow down before me! Muahahahah! May I assist you in your quest for world domination?" Her eyes were big and her face looked about as innocent as could be.

"Theodore Nott. I am… well… one of the lesser known Slytherins to the outside world, as are Bini **(AN**: got it from Batsutousai. Just too cute to give up., sorry, Blaise." He added the last part after Zabini shot him a glare. Appaerntly he wasn't overly fondof the nickname.The tall boy didn't sound overly confident like Draco did, but he wasn't a stuttering mass like Quirrel was.

"I am the great Blaise Zabini." Sarcastic mutterings could be heard from behind him, where the other Slytherins were looking over his shoulder at him with mock awestruck looks on their faces, and some of the girls even fanning their faces. Of course, it was completely fake. "You may bow down at my feet and call me, King. For that is my title. The King, of Drama!" Here, he flashed his cape around him and stuck his chin up as if looking into the sky. Harry couldn't help but laugh at this boy's enthusiasm, and held his hand out to shake before kneeling before him and looking up with big eyes.

"I feel so honored to have met such a respected nobleman like yourself! You will, of course, join me in my dominace of the world" He collapsed in a fit of evil cackles. Harry got back up after several moments of rolling around the floor amidst his evil laughs, and surveyed the group.

"It is nice to meet you all. I hope we can put the past behind us, and make the best of the truce. And maybe achieve some world domination while we're at it? Just kidding! Gosh!" Harry bowed slightly in respect towards them. "Does this make me an honorary Slytherin? Never mind. I was contemplating, if the shunning about the whole Parselmouth thing doesn't stop, getting the Sorting Hat to sort me again. Don't think he would object too much. Little bugger was way too eager the first time." He lowered his head and shook it mournfully. "It never had a chance."

Harry and the Slytherins sat down and got reacquainted. Odd, Harry had never felt so at home…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Okay, this was my first fic, so be honest in the reviews. If I even get any. **chews fingernails**

This was originally published on the account **cher0816**. I think it's still up, really...

I think some of the stuff in the first part may have seemed a little... off for this, but it was stuff I thought made sense. BTW, this was like 5 pages on word, I think.

I think it's good. I might continue it, but I don't think I will. It will probably be left as a oneshot.

One month later:

I'm using this asa kinda prelude to the post HBP story I'm writing right now. Not necessary to read one or the other, but I thought I'd take facts from somewhere at least. :)

That's all I can think of except: **_REVIEW_**!

Cher-nesssnesssnessss


	2. How can Draco call him Sev?

After several requests to continue this, I have finally decided that I will put in random scenes over the years that tie into cannon. Mostly. Except stuff that happened in HBP… As I've said before, I'm ignoring it. Things that have come to light, like knowledge and such, will be used, but most events – bar the main ones, or the ones at the end – will be promptly be put into the evil vortex that eats all of the matches to my socks and library books (which are, by the way, about three months late… ouch, that's gonna be a nasty bill) as tangible ideas, or maybe pages of the bad book…

I'm actually very proud of this, mainly because it's a pretty original idea… the events anyway. Actually, I think the whole fic is pretty original. Except for small details that is… Like Blaise's physical features. I'm pretty sure that most of them are stolen from various fics, and the idea for Draco to know that the Crabbe and Goyle he was talking to the day the Trio – more like duo, 'cos Hermione **snigger **got cattified – interrogated Draco weren't his Crabbe and Goylecame from a oneshot with HD implied slash called Nine Words… by someone. I'm too lazy to look it up, but if anyone knows what the hell I'm talking about, please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due. On that note, I think a Disclaimer is due…

**Disclaimer**: Eheh. If I owned Harry Potter and co, I wouldn't be sitting here in my slightly torn flannel pajama pants, tank top, and sweatshirt at the kitchen table… probably. Well, either way, I do not own anything that can be associated to Harry Potter, sadly, though my dad _did_ buy the Goblet of Fire DVD a few days ago. Made my day, that.

More than half of this was written while listening to Slipknot's _The Nameless_ repeatedly, so I blame the weirdness of it on that. And the hour of 2-3 o'clock in the morning on Friday night without caffeine…

_Italics are thoughts or emphasis  
_**Bold is emphasis or actions**

Most of the little underlined numbers in parenthesis are a guide as to what the ANs at the bottom are referring to.

* * *

-**_Chapter/Scene 2: How come Draco can call him Sev?_**-

It was the week after Hermione had proposed that they use Polyjuice Potion to get information, and Harry had read the section pertaining to said potion several times and duplicated them into a blank notebook for several reasons. One of those reasons was to have notes in case he needed them for a later date, and another was to show Draco and everyone. They would, no doubt, have to be informed of this dunderheaded plan. It was such a same that Professor Snape couldn't see him here, behaving as a good Potion's student should. In truth, he had exact notes of everything the man had ever said pertaining to Potions. He wasn't much good doing the actual work, but Harry knew his stuff by heart.

Their plan was _not_ what could be called sneaky, and it was a sad day for Slytherins everywhere when they would have to resort to such a thing. None of the 'Golden Trio,' as Draco had began to call them, knew anything about the people whose place they would take, and thus, would most likely mess everything up the moment they opened their mouth. Harry himself would have to act like an idiot, something he knew for a fact neither Greg nor Vince was. Put simply, this plan was bound for a swirly soon.

Harry didn't enjoy looking like an idiot, which was why he had tried to talk Hermione out of this plan several times.

_**-Flashback to a few days ago-**_

"Hermione, this will never work."

"And… why not, Harry?"

He huffed angrily and ran his hand roughly through his hair.

"Isn't it against Gryffindor code or something to invade someone else's privacy?"

"Well… strictly speaking, it is. But since when have you ever cared for the rules?"

Harry reared back as if he had been struck.

"When did I ever break the rules simply for the fun of it? Have I ever broken those _sacred_ rules without good reason?

"We don't even know where the Slytherin common room _is_!"

"Come on, Harry. It can't be that hard to follow someone!"

" – And look like idiots because we don't know where out own common room is? NO!"

"But Harry," she simpered, "don't you want everyone to like you again?" She touched his arm, and he had to use a great amount of effort in not flinching.

_Bitch, _he thought savagely, and hoped that the disgust didn't show on his face.

"We don't even know what they act like. The others will never believe it."

He shoved her off and gave her a nasty glare, and said rather harshly "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but Harry, I know more than you do," she muttered, almost too quiet for Harry to hear, but he did, and she was wearing a conniving smirk that, frankly, scared the shit out of him.

_**-End Flashback, and back to Present-**_

Needless to say, it didn't work well at all.

Thus, Harry felt it was his job to warn his good friends in Slytherin.

_**-Cher-**_

"Blaise, I need to see Draco."

Blaise Zabini noticed the urgent tone of voice that his friend spoke with, and did as he was told.

And so it was that Harry told Draco of Hermione's plan and its many flaws. Draco, in turn, told all of the other Slytherins, who had gained a nasty gleam in their eyes at the thought of fooling more Gryffindors into believing that they were all idiots who laughed stupidly behind one leader. Harry decided that he liked that gleam that meant that the two (because Harry could hardly count as a Gryffindor… right?) Gryffindors' stay in their common room would be hell.

They all agreed that it was an extremely poorly thought out scheme and had even wrote some down, just as a record for the book: The day Slytherins outsmart Hogwarts' greatest bookworm, Hermione "Beaver" Granger. (1)

With all the excitement that had stirred in the common room, Harry felt it right to give himself a point for _something_. So on a chalkboard that he had conjured from a button that had fallen off of a couch conveniently (he glared at the sixth year who had told him that it could easily be sewn back on) and with a combination diction spell and a color charm, he had written, in bright red letters: **Point one for Potter**.

An older Slytherin thought that maybe the later generations wouldn't understand, insteadbelieving that Potter and their house were enemies, and added in bright blue, **and Slytherins**. The very same Slytherin had then posted that chalkboard above the fireplace, next to that picture of the solitary, stationary man, with an added sticking charm.

He really was impressed with all of the bad influence he had brought the snake house, even if it was only within the safety and privacy of their underground haven. If Harry hadn't known that dancing crazily around the Slytherin common room would get him kicked out, he would be currently doing aforementioned taboo. Preferably with head-banging and strobe lights… (2)

But, back onto the planning of the thwart-age of Beaver's idea, Harry would tell them the morning that the potion was ready so all that stayed for winter break could get ready and rehearse their parts, along with what they were doing to make the other two of the 'Golden Trio' believe that their idea would work. Harry was fairly confident that he would not get caught sneaking down to the Slytherin side of the dungeons at 6 or 7 in the morning, because Ron was an extremely heavy sleeper and was known to sleep until well after noon on weekends and holidays.

_**-Cher-**_

The day had come that the Trio would infiltrate the Slytherin common room and, in general, make grand fools out of themselves.

Harry was practically bursting in anticipation, though for a very different reason than Ron and Hermione.

Haphazardly throwing on random articles of clothing (including, but not limited to, a mismatched set of red and green socks, a stained Oxford shirt that went with his uniform, the green Weasley sweater he had gotten the year before, and a red hat that he had found on the floor of their infinitely messy dorm, which he suspected was Ron's, because it had two C's on the inside, for Chudley Cannons, and clashed horribly with his hair (3) ), Harry tried to get out of the tower as soon as possible.

He had collapsed on the couch in front of the fire after rushing to the dungeons to catch his breath, and wasn't even aware of the slight chatter behind him until a hand tapped his shoulder.

He figured he must have jumped at least a foot off the couch, even though that is impossible no matter how often the term is used, before he'd turned around with his wand in hand and the strongest glare he could muster, which was nothing compared to the one he was met with, on his face.

The black eyes of Professor Severus Snape glared into green and Harry would have groaned if he did not fear being yelled at immediately. He felt it best to lower his wand and act non-threatening.

"What, Mr. Potter, would you be doing in my house?"

"Well, technically, professor, this isn't your house. It's a house of Hogwarts and –"

"I know that, idiot boy! Ten points from Gryffindor for stating the obvious and being cheeky. Let me rephrase it in a way even Weasley could understand. Why are you in the Slytherin common room at 6:30 _in the morning _of Christmas Eve? Wait, don't tell me. You were going to set up a prank, just like your father and –"

"Don't compare me to my father! I am most certainly _not_ my father and I would appreciate it if you would be able to see _past_ that. If you would not have assumed that I was the moment you first saw me, maybe you would know that," Harry sneered at the professor and was surprised when another voice spoke up from behind him.

"Sev, leave him alone. He's here on our invitation," Draco stated calmly, though on the inside he was just a tad annoyed. The man hadn't even bothered to check on his wards for the last few months and thusly didn't know anything of the happenings of late. It was his own damn fault!

(Harry was, of course and as we expect, shocked at the brutal butchering of their most unfriendly professor's name. _On second thought, why did Draco not get glared at for it?_)

"Not unless you tell me what's going on. All of you! Why are you allowing Potter, of all people, into _your_ territory? How do you know he won't attack you the moment you let him in?" The man had a sneer stuck on his face as he looked at the mismatched little urchin in front of him.

Theodore Nott spoke up quietly from slightly behind Draco and Harry with, "Professor, you might want to sit down for this."

The whole of Slytherin began telling their Head of House the story with all of them contributing to it, along with Harry, who had worked up the nerve, toward the end.

Severus was too startled at the story to say anything except, "Polyjuice, Potter?"

Said cross-housed student wrinkled his nose distastefully at the reminder of the horrible going ons of the evening, and remembered that he was there for a reason.

"Right. Greg, Vince, Hermione's planning on filling a couple of cupcakes with a sleeping draught and levitating them in the middle of the hall about thirty minutes after dinner ends, counting on her belief that you love food. From what I understand, she's planning on getting your hair then after locking you in a closet until we're done in here.

"She's also riding on the belief that you're idiots, which you're not, to get us through. How she imagines impersonating Milli, who she knows next to nothing about, I don't know. Everyone else just… lie low, except for you, Draco. Act all badass and full of pure-blood pride and you'll be fine. Maybe even show us the article from the Daily Prophet a few days ago, make fun of Ron's family in front of his face… Actually, that'd be rather funny… Oh, if any of you want to change the password from '_Point one for Potter and Slytherins_' into something that he almost expects from you guys, like…_ pure-blood_! Snape –"

"That's Professor Snape to you, Potter," the newly named Sev snapped automatically, before allowing Harry to continue.

"As I was saying, if you'd like, _sir_, you could redecorate the common room to make it more imposing and intimidating."

Snape almost chuckled – _chuckled!_ – at the rather good ideas coming from the Boy-Who-Lived. He might just have to kidnap the hat to resort Potter… _As much as I loathe to admit it, the brat is growing on me…_

_**-Cher-**_

Ron and Hermione remained ignorant of both Harry's relationship with the somewhat darker house and the true nature of said portion of Hogwarts.

It was about midnight and the Slytherin common room was alive with the sounds of music and strobe lights.

Laughter could be heard everywhere, and Harry was teaching his friends the art of head-banging.

Severus Snape smiled slightly from where he stood, supervising the party, in the corner of the room.

Harry seemed to notice Snape's absence and promptly motioned for Draco to help him drag the man out of his corner.

The professor could tell that Ha-Potter was having a good influence on his charges.

* * *

(1) I know that the subject of Hermione's teeth hadn't come up until fourth year, but I figured that the Slytherins must have ridiculed her privately for it years ago if Draco used that spell, because I'm changing it so that it was aimed for her to fit my needs, and it the nickname was a rather spontaneous thing. 

(2) I just realized where the head-banging bit came from… it's this song! Love it to death, though… I am determined to get the CD sometime.

(3) I'm pretty sure that this was what Harry gave Ron in either the Goblet of Fire or the Order of the Phoenix for Christmas, but still… Actually, the hat was orange…

Anyway, I did decide to continue this, for you guys.

Thanks for reading...

Cher-nessssss


End file.
